Tease
by MiraCutesy
Summary: Queen Bee and Volpina just love to make Ladybug red as her suit.


**Hi everyone! I publish this lil oneshot because I am procrastinating from my other story. I have a lot of projects to finish by project I mean a bunch of ML stories that involves the whole class. Rest assured I will still continue Chloenette and I may not update it this week (Still working on the plot) I didn't beta it so feel free to criticize moi on my mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Pound it" Both Ladybug and Chat Noir said as they pulled away from their congratulating gesture. They both turned to their other members. Queen Bee, Volpina and Jade Turtle.

"Great Job today guys!" Ladybug chirped. As she looked towards the three who were sitting on top of a roof.

"Yeah, yeah great job but is your fist bumping thing ever gonna stop or include us?" Queen Bee asked the way she said it was hinted with disgust and annoyance. But Ladybug was sure this was getting somewhere.

"Yeah! Not that I hate it but I find it sweet that LB only wants a fist bump only with the Kitty Cat." remarked Volpina.

"Wha?- Wait you got it all wrong! I didn't say I don't want to include you all it's just that um...it's our thing." Ladybug spluttered her face as her suit.

The boys watched in amusement. Sure the girls were always a tease but when Volpina and Queen Bee join forces against Ladybug they both knew it was hilarious. To Jade Turtle that is.

"Ladybug, don't tell me you two are already dating." Jade joined in as he watch Ladybug turn into crimson red and Chat Noir only pink.

He needed to boost this up. As Jade was about to say a comeback. He heard kissing noises.

"Mwaah! Mwaaaah! Oh kitty kiss me now!" Queen Bee mocked.

"Oh kitty cat! You saved me!" Volpina added.

"Hey! The saving thing only happened once!" Ladybug tried to argue but it only seems to worsen.

As taunts and teases came back and forth. Jade cackled. While Chat Noir on the other hand was already flustered.

"THAT'S IT!" Ladybug yelled as she chased Queen Bee and Volpina.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Queen Bee and Volpina both sang as they ran away from a very crimson red Ladybug.

Jade and Chat Noir were left behind.

"So..." Jade started.

"Gonna chase after them?" Chat asked.

"Nah.. Let them be.. It's not the first time this happened." Jade said as they both watch the girls chasing each other well Ladybug is.

"Agreed. Call it a night?"

"Yeah,night bro." Jade said as he jumped from roof to roof leaving Chat alone.

Ever since more members joined in. Chat felt warm and happiness. Not that he doesn't experience that with Ladybug. But he felt the superhero team of theirs is a big family. He and Jade Turtle are practically best friends aside from Nino he's the only that Chat felt comfortable talking with stuff,problems and all aside from Ladybug and Nino. He was already a Nino 2.0 but no one can replace his first real friend.

[Next Day At Class]

"Hey guys! Have you seen the new video?" Kim asked holding his phone.

"What video?" Rose asked.

Soon everyone's attention went to Kim. Sparking interest on the five secret heroes.

"The video where Ladybug was caught chasing Queen Bee and Volpina." Kim said showing the video on his phone.

Adrien, Nino, Chloe, Marinette and Alya were now looking at the video. Marinette looking red, Alya and Chloe holding their laughs, Nino casually shrugging while Adrien was flustered.

"Kim where did you get that video?" Alya slyly said.

"For the first time ever I agree with her here. Where did you get that video Kim?" Chloe joined in.

"I saw this on the internet. I'm surprised Alya didn't upload this on the Ladyblog. Come to think of it. Where were you Alya, I thought you always capture the superheroes?" Kim asked raising his eyebrow suspicion raising over him.

Eyes were on Alya. Making Alya nervous looking for an answer. She turned on her option 2: Tell a lie.

"Um..I was babysitting my siblings. That I didn't actually filmed it." she said with a nervous chuckle. 'It seems like they bought it' Alya thought.

"I wonder why Ladybug was chasing Queen Bee and Volpina. Maybe it's something they did?" Rose asked turning to her classmates as they all huddled up to Kim's seat.

"Well I heard that the Parisians down the street heard Ladybug yell something like "Don't go messing into stuff like that" and "We did not kiss" I wonder if she meant Chat Noir or Jade Turtle?" Kim shared.

Both Nino and Adrien choked. While Marinette was turning crimson red.

As the class shared information about the superheroes antics. The five heroes knowing the whole story nodded at their classmates theories. Some even involved a love triangle around Ladybug! Which made Marinette redder, Nino jest, Alya and Chloe almost cackled and Adrien stayed oblivious and clueless and somewhat confuse.

[At Patrol]

As night came the five superheroes came to a rest at a rooftop in view of the tower. After patrol (when there's no akuma's) the superheroes tend to rest at rooftops and sometimes at the tower. Chatting and sharing laughs. Everything was peaceful until a certain someone had to bring something up.

"So Ladybug did you finally got over the little mishap?" Volpina asked.

"What mishap?" Volpina grinned as well as Queen Bee.

Containing both of their laughter Queen Bee said. "Oh the kissing mishap. Where we sang La- mmph!" Queen Bee was silenced when Ladybug collaborated her hand to her mouth.

"Come on LB it was just a little tease we just sang LB and C-" Volpina stood up as Queen Bee as well did preparing to sprint as Ladybug glared daggers at them. As Ladybug chased then they once again cackled the moon trending their silhouettes.

They both once again leave Jade Turtle and Chat Noir.

"Not again!" Jade groaned as they stared at the three who were running across the rooftops like madmans their laughter echoing behind.

"Let's go after them!" Chat suggested as they both stood up.

"Agreed."

The two heroes sprinted off following their fellow teammates.

They laughed and passed down some teases when they reached to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug having comebacks at Volpina and Queen Bee on how they came to be when they first joined the team.

They let their feet dangle at they stared at the scene that unfolded them. The sight of the city as it glistened and shined. As they watched in peace they both notice the bug and cat duo dozing as Ladybug leaned on Chat's shoulder sleeping peacefully as Chat slung his other arm carefully and lightly around Ladybug making sure she didn't feel weight on her.

As they watched the whole scene unfold. It was a perfect teasing opportunity but they didn't Volpina took a photo of them before turning back to her other teammates who had warm smiles when they looked at the sleeping duo the teasing had to wait as they let them doze off. As they continued watching the city below them.


End file.
